


Busy

by piaopiao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Rapper vernon, Student Boo Seungkwan, The Author Regrets Everything, trying not to give anything away with the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaopiao/pseuds/piaopiao
Summary: "I can't come today, sorry"The constant statement tortured Seungkwan. He knew something more was going on yet he couldn't be the on to cut the red string that struggled to connect him to Vernon. All those late night emergencies at work and unknown feminine scents had to mean something.OrSeungkwan struggles to let go of Vernon.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction. hope you like it :)

The first time Seungkwan and Hansol had met was through Jeonghan's surprise birthday party. The whole event had been nothing but a blur of blaring music, giggles and flirting with a certain rapper. Seungkwan never expected to be in a relationship with Hansol. Instead he had always thought that the half-Korean Adonis deserved better.

After their first meeting at the party, Hansol had managed to get his number through Jeonghan. It was never Seungkwan who struck the match to spark their relationship but now it seemed like he was the one trying to keep it alight. With him being a fashion major and Hansol being a rapper, it was a struggle to find time for each other, but when they did they had managed to only have memories of sleepy movie marathons, candlelight dinners, stargazing and making love. The two had managed to keep the relationship together for more than 2 years. 

" Kwannie, are you listening to me?", the blonde angel sitting opposite him looked just as sleep deprived and tired as him. The two had been facing assignments for two weeks now, the end seemed closer than it had before. "What, sorry, I zoned out for a bit", Seungkwan sighed. " I asked what you were gonna do for your third anniversary?", the question was something that was way too familiar for Seungkwan. He had been asking himself the same thing for the whole week yet he had no idea. Their anniversary was the day after their last assignment's due date, just 5 days to go. 

"I honestly don't know, at the rate we've been going I feel like we might break up with me any moment now", the blue haired boy sighed into his americano. " Oh please you guys are honestly cringier than Cheol don't worry about it", scoffed Jeonghan yet a reassuring smile adorned his face. _'I hope'_ was all Seungkwan could think. 

That night Seungkwan had waited until midnight for his lover's return yet the door of their apartment remained closed until two hours later. An out-of-breath Hansol had entered the apartment silently hoping not to wake up his lover. All he could do was stare guiltily at the figure of Seungkwan that had fallen asleep over his books on the dining table. After making sure his assignments were saved Hansol slowly carried Seungkwan to their bed before rushing to the toilet to get rid of the presence of perfume from his body, before slipping into the covers next to his beloved. 

Five days later...

Sighing Seungkwan clicked the submit button to his final assignment. After four years of studying he had submitted his final assignment. The clock on the wall opposite him had just struck midnight, as late as it was he was the only being in the apartment. It was their anniversary. Seungkwan knew that Hansol wouldn't be back until later, after all the release date to his new mixtape was nearing. So grabbing his wallet and keys Seungkwan headed off to the Choi entertainment building. 

Seungkwan looked over to the backseat to see the present he had bought earlier, neatly packaged in a royal blue gift bag. After parking at an empty spot near the building, Seungkwan reached over and grabbed the bag. He was going to do this. The gift had taken weeks of thinking and a whole lot of courage but he was going to do this, for them. All the memories of unread texts and ignored calls were thrown to the back of his mind. This was going to be a new beginning. They had loved each other for three years after all. 

With that thought Seungkwan set off down the road to the building. The receptionist didn't know him so it had taken him almost half an hour of convincing without her calling Hansol himself. It hurt, their relationship was hidden from everyone but a few of their friends. That was why they spent most of their time in their apartment or the rooftop. It had been stargazing in the rooftop, movies at home and candle light dinners at their dining table. Their relationship was nonexistent to the rest of the world. It had only ever lived inside the walls of their apartment. Seungkwan was going to change this. They were going to get better, together. 

A strange feeling rose up his stomach as he exited the elevator to the third floor corridor. The floor was dimly lit and consisted of alternating doors in both sides of the hallway. The fifth door to the left, he recited to himself as he walked through the hallway. Seungkwan couldn't remember walking down the rest of the hallway as he stood staring at the light blues door in front of him. This was it. He was going to go in their and surprise Hansol, that was it. Yet when he quietly opened the door to peek in, the sight in front of his eyes was something he didn't expect. His Hansol wasn't leaning over a computer trying to edit his music like Seungkwan had expected. Their was a man who looked like his Hansol leaning over a figure of a woman on his couch. The two were busily in the middle of a make out session, the woman had a hand up Hansol's shirt and both their hair was messed up.

Realisation had dawned on Seungkwan. This was why Hansol didn't have time for him. This was why their relationship was dying. Seungkwan was the cause. He was holding Hansol back. Hansol shouldn't have to sneak behind his back to date another woman. He should be enjoying life, he shouldn't be held back by a simple college student that wasn't half as good as him. The only command his body was able to function at that moment was to run away. Run away from all this, and that is what Seungkwan did. He ran. He ran away from the building leaving nothing but the loud thud of a certain blue bag falling. The thud that had stopped the two from kissing. The thud that had made Hansol go outside his room to see the bag.

_Hansol's point of view _

The little blue bag that lay on the floor in front of his room reminded him of Seungkwan. Guilt rose up his throat as he was reminded of the cotton-like blue hair that belonged to the bubbly boy he had come to adore and love. The last few weeks had been stressing and tiring, resulting to the woman in his studio. But he was going to stop from today. Seungkwan didn't deserve this. The sweet boy had done nothing to suffer. 

Sighing, Hansol grabbed the little bag he had though was from one of his fans that had sneaked in and seen him with the woman. He had apologetically told the woman that what had happened was all a mistake was staring at her leaving from the entrance to the building. He was going to set everything right. He was going to go back home and love Seungkwan forever. He was going to hold him hoping that being with the boy was enough to make up for what he had done. 

Staring at the blue bad that was now in his hand, Hansol walked over to the receptionist. " I think a fan had entered, this was dropped in front of my studio. ", he informed her. " Oh, that belongs to the man who told me that he knew you he even had messages and photos to prove it. He told me he had a surprise for you. He left about half an hour ago. ", dread washed up on the shores of Hansol's heart. This couldn't be happening. " Did he have blue hair?", urged Hansol.

The single nod the lady gave resulted in Hansol's entire world cracking and crashing down. His chest felt heavy and everything around him was hazy. Without even greeting goodbye Hansol rushed over to the reserved parking spot his car was parked in. He had to get home. He had to see his Seungkwan's sleeping figure resting in the living room sofa while waiting for him. With that thought Hansol drove to their apartment. 

...

The key wouldn't go in it's slot. Hansol's hands were shaking too much. Barging into the apartment felt strange. None of the lights were turned on.

_Please tell me he went to bed. _

Yet the absence of a body was made known the moment Hansol's switched on the lights to their bedroom. 

_Please._

Hansol flung open the doors to their bathroom and every other room in the house, hoping that his sassy princess would pop up with a cheeky smile.

_Please._

This was his last hope. Hansol carefully slid the doors to their closet open. Half of it was missing and instead lay a neatly folded piece of paper. 

Hansol's knees trembled. This was all a terrible nightmare. It couldn't be real. He won't believe it. The ringing heard from his phone as he called Seungkwan was hopeless. He was blocked. It would go straight to voicemail. Yet Hansol's shaky voice would be begging. Whispering out pointless apologies and promises, hoping and waiting for a sign from Seungkwan. Yet it never came. It had been two days. 

Hansol's handsome face now adorned dark eye bags and tear streaks. The sadness and regret made up for his hunger and tiredness. That was when he heard it. The sound of the front door opening. Hansol ran. Yet the disappointment he felt was inexpressible. Seungcheol awkwardly stood by the front door. He features softened into a look of pity. Hansol didn't need this now, all he needed now was his Kwannie. 

"Seungkwan sent me, here", Seungcheol sighed. He knew. He knew what had happened, yet he was here because Seungkwan had asked him to. Also because he was his best friend. As much as Seungcheol disapproved of Hansol's actions, he was his friend. He would emotionally support him until he felt better. 

Hansol had eaten and bathed after two whole days because Seungcheol the person his Kwannie sent told him to. It took another week to get Hansol to accept reality. Seungcheol had promised short updates on Seungkwan's well being as long as Hansol took care of himself. The memories of his former lover filled his mind and he emptied the bottles of beer kept in storage. Hansol needed to accept the fact that his Kwannie was gone. Seungkwan was no longer his. He had cheated on him and lost him. That was when Hansol drew the courage to open the little blue gift bag that had sat on his kitchen bench top for more than a week.

A look into the bag sent a storm of tears streaming down Hansol's face. A ring box sat snugly alongside a card. He couldn't do this. He couldn't open the card, yet he remembered what Seungcheol had told him. _He's suffering more than you are. He really loved you._

Opening the card, and reading the sentences that were written on it lead a sob before it resulted in Hansol breaking down.

_Let's start a new chapter to our life. Marry Me?_

Seungkwan was going to marry him. They were going to live together, forever. Have children and send them to school together. Grow old together and die together. Yet this wasn't going to happen. Hansol knew it. 

4 years later...

A 27 year old Hansol got out of the car only to be greeted by screaming fans. _Smile and wave_. He told himself. Walking into the airport wasn't an issue. The bodyguards protecting him kept any potential sasaengs away. Carats were essentially a peaceful fandom, that's what Hansol like about his fans.

" Lee Chan, don't run off like that or I'll tell appa to call the walrus", the sound of a familiar voice sparked Hansol's interest. He spun around to face the direction of it and was met with a sight that stung his heart. A happy Seungkwan stood by a man while facing a pouting child. It had been four years since Hansol had last seen Seungkwan. He knew all about his new family and only wished him a happy life while putting aside the feeling of jealousy that sparked in him. After all Boo Seungkwan was now happily married to Lee Seokmin, the man who stood by him and helped him face his depression after his break up. The daily updates from Seungcheol was the reason he knew this, as well as the wedding invitation he had received a few months ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might post a story of Seungkwan and DK later. But I hope you enjoyed it.  



End file.
